Emmett babysits Renesme
by MrsMichaelPhelps
Summary: Everyone goes out of town and Emmett is left to take care of his bff Renesme. what could possibly go wrong... right?


**I do not own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does I also do not own Wallmart!!**

**Bpov**

I can't believe Emmett talked us into this! Him babysitting Renesme for an ENTIRE weekend!!! I must have been out of my mind, this is CRAZY!!!! I can't go back now cause that would hurt Emmett's feelings, and what is the worst that could happen…right.

**Edwards's pov**

How did Emmett manage to convince everybody that it's a good idea to leave Renesme home alone with him!!! He is more like her best friend than an authority figure!!! WHAT was I THINKING!?!?!?!?!

**Emmett's pov**

HORRAY, I get to spend all weekend with my bff bestie!!! Im so excited, and I just cant hide it!!! I just love running around the house jumping and yelling in merriment!!!! And I love that I get to spend ALL weekend with JUST Renesme! Jacob is at a weird wolfy thingy, and everybody else is hunting! This is gonna be SUCH funsies!!!!!!!

**Renesme's pov**

Horray, I get to spend all weekend with uncle Emmey!!! We always have TONS of fun, and now mommy and daddy, Auntie Alice and Uncle Jazzy, and Jacob, and Auntie Rosie cant tell us that were not allowed to do the funnest stuff!!!

**Emmett's pov**

Ok, everybody just left, so its time for me and Nessie to have some SERIOUS FUN!!!!! Here is my list of things to do:

FINGER PAINT!! (IV always wanted to do that but Rose will never let me!)

Burn Alice's clothes! (REVENGE IS SWEET!)

Tipi Bella's and Edwards house

Bother people at wallmart!!!

This is gonna be the funnest weekend EVER!!! We shall now begin my list!!

**Two and a half hours later!!**

That was AWESOME!!!!!! We got a little bit of paint all over the house, but we had the most amazing paint war EVER!! Nessie totally won, but I was a CLOSE second!!! Nessie thinks we should clean up the mess before it dries, but I wanna move up to number three, and save 2 and 4 for tomorrow! MWAHAHAHAHA!! CRAPSIES, Nessie is tired and says she wants to take a nap, now im gonna be SO BORED!!!!!

**Roughly 30-45 minutes later!**

**Emmett's pov**

Yes, Nessie just woke up, so now we can commence operation plan three!! I got us both dressed im camo, stocked us with toilet paper, shaving cream, and pieces of gross rotten foods!! My partner in crime did not want to tipi her house, so we are gonna do Alice's room instead!! She will totally regret breaking my gaming systems!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

**About and hour and a half later! **

Hahahahahaha!!!!! That was sooo much fun, it will take Alice and Jasper FOREVER to clean up that mess!! Before we started, we cleared out all of Alice's clothes to burn later!! That will be SUCH FUN!! Its getting late and Renesme says she's tired, so I think ill put her to bed, she can sleep in Edwards old room!!!!!

**The next day**

**Renesme's pov**

Omg, yesterday was so much fun, I can't wait to tell mommy and daddy all about it!!!!!!!!! Uncle Emmy says I shouldn't tell them, and let it be a surprise, but mommy and daddy say they don't like it when I surprise them with stuff me and Emmett do!!!!!

**Emmett's pov**

Today we are started out with WALMART!!! It was tons of fun!! First we followed around this WEIRD old lady and totally FREEKED her out!!! Then we bothered this creepy old greeter person!! Then we just caused a HUGE mess in the toy store! Then when we got home Renesme said she can't wait to tell everybody all about this weekend!! Is she CRAZY!! They would kill me!!! Or they would if it was possible, anyway, I made up this surprise idea, hopefully ill be far enough away when Alice and Jasper see their room!! HA!! And their missing clothes!! Speaking of that, I have to go get the fire pit ready while Nessie takes her nap!! Tonight is gonna be AWESOME!!!

**Roughly 30-45 mins later**

**Emmett's pov**

Ok, Nessie is awake, the pit is all set up, and the fire is roaring! I wonder why she looks so guilty, this is gonna be FUN! I think ill ask her

"Hey, Ness, whats the matter?"

She barely mumbled her response "Auntie Alice LOVES all of her clothes and this fire pit is really close to the house, what if something bad happens, or Alie gets mad?"

aw, the cute little thing, " Auntie Alie won't get mad, cause now she can buy NEW clothes, and nothing bad will happen to the fire, cause everybody know fire doesn't spread when you surround it with logs!!" DUH, I though everybody knew that, oh well, what can you expect, she's just a little girlie!!

Now my mischievous little partner looked really excited so I yelled, "we will commence the clothes burning in: five, four, three, two, one!" I lit the match to the gasoline doused pile of clothes, and the fire spread everywhere! Uh-oh, apparently fire does spread when you surround it with wood logs! Oh, CRAPSIES!!

**The next day**

**Bella's pov**

Finally, I can stop worrying about what Emmett is polluting my precious daughter's mind with and I can see my beautiful baby girl!! I am running as fast as I can towards home, I can't wait to hold Renesme!!! As I finally came into the view of the house it was barely dawn. There was something weird going on down by the main house, it was all black, and smoking. What the HELL did Emmett DO!!!

Me and my entire family got to the clearing at the same time and saw the same horrible site! The gorgeous white house was completely GONE!! All that was in it's place was a burnt piece of charcoal, and a guilty looking Emmett and Renesme!!

Esme was perfectly livid when she shrieked, "Emmett what have you done to my HOUSE!!" Emmett's only feeble response was, "well, you've been saying that we should move soon, and it all started out as a harmless prank on Alice and, and, and, IT WAS ALL REMESME"S IDEA!!"

WHAT he was blaming this on my precious baby girl!! Oh he was in for it now!! All Renesme did was look up at Emmett and smile softly and turn to us and say, "No, it was all Uncie Emmie's idea!!"

As calmly as I could I picked Nessie up and asked her to show me her weekend. What I saw in the next few minutes was the biggest disaster anybody has ever seen! I decided to spare my family the details and simply stated, "it was Emmett's idea, you don't want to know anything else!"

Emmett suddenly looked betrayed and whimpered at Nessie that she was a traitor and that it was equally her fault, but Esme and Carlisle had already heard all they needed to and had begun punishing Emmett. All Rosalie said was, "you are not allowed in the bed until 2020!!

**The End, I hope you liked it!!**


End file.
